Roxy's Tale
by Demonwolf
Summary: Another product of my insane mind. A Rocky Horror fan finds herself helping a certain young boy who may be the first person to her for the girl she really is. Please read and review.
1. A Strange Journey

**Prologue: A Strange Journey**

_Another 'James and the Giant Peach' fic having to do with 'Rocky Horror'. Again, it's not a crossover, but it should be a fun little fic. Let's see, shall we?_**  
**

It's weird, isn't it? Every time you think you've got your life all figured out, something comes along and throws it all out of whack. You're just strolling through life and BAM! Out of nowhere, some one or something takes your world and makes you realize just how little you understand about your place in the world. Most people, I believe, learn this lesson when they are in their 30s or 40s (hence mid-life crisis). For me, this experience occurred the summer I was 17. Most people know about that summer; it was when the giant peach fell in New York City. But they don't know as much as they think. Here; let me tell you…


	2. It Was Great When It All Began

**Ch. 1: It Was Great When It All Began**

_By this point, you should know that I am not Roald Dahl or Richard O'Brien. But Roxy and her friends belong to me, so I can claim something. And that's enough._

Ahh, New York City. The place where dreams come true, or so they say. I guess it was true for me as well. I was perfectly happy living there and that in itself was weird because I was considered a very strange person. _All_ the people I hung around with were considered strange and I can explain why in two words: Rocky Horror.

To put it bluntly, _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ was my whole life. I could recite the movie's lines effortlessly, knew enough trivia about the show and film to fill several books, and was usually humming one of the songs. Only thing was, most girls (and boys) in my age group looked upon my hobby (or obsession, if you want to call it that) with a mixture of unease and scorn. Unease because of the subject matter; scorn because I _liked_ the show and wasn't afraid to say it. I had discovered _Rocky Horror_ when I was fifteen and two years later, I had landed a job helping to set up and perform in the stage show in one of the many theatres in New York's theatre district.

The summer of my 17th year, I was spending more and more time at the _Rocky Horror_ theatre because my life outside my job was becoming a little tiresome. Kids my age thought I was downright weird for liking such a bizarre show and were starting to avoid me more and more, as though I were carrying a contagious disease. My parents were also worried because **a)** I didn't seem to have many friends outside of my job and **b)** _their_ friends often commented how odd it was that a girl would enjoy a show like _that_ (which is how all adult _Rocky Horror_ virgins described Richard O'Brien's masterpiece). But like I said, I was perfectly happy because while I had to deal with that crud at home, I had nothing to fear at work.

As part of the _Rocky Horror_ cast, I was surrounded by people who also felt alienated in the outside world and were looking for a place to belong. We found support from each other and whenever we felt particularly run down by parents/siblings/teachers, we came to the theatre and danced the Time Warp or sang 'Wild and Untamed Thing' like there was no tomorrow. In the end, we would always make each other feel better, but I was beginning to doubt if some one from outside our group could see my friends and I as anything more than odd-balls. And it was then that Fate threw me for a loop by throwing a giant peach onto the top of the Empire State Building.

I remember that night like it was yesterday. It was about 9:45 and I was setting up prop bags for the show. People had the option of bringing their own props or buying ours and we always wanted to make sure that we were well-stocked. The lobby was well-lit and the white walls were decorated with posters displaying scenes from the movie and past _Rocky Horror_ shows we had put on. From down the hall, I could hear the muffled strains of music and laughter as the rest of the cast prepared the stage and warmed up. All in all, a typical Saturday night.

As I set out bags of confetti, I felt slight tremors under my feet and heard a loud rumbling noise. Looking out of the lobby's tall windows, I noted the long neck of a crane towering above the skyscrapers. Already, people were staring at the huge machine as it lumbered by and pointing excitedly upwards. Following their gazes, I spotted something stuck on the needle of the Empire State building. It looked like a ball or a peach had been dropped out of the sky and had been intercepted by the world's tallest building.

"Hey, Roxy, what's going on?" I turned to see Keith, one of my fellow Transylvanians, come running out of the stage room.

"You got me, Keith. But what do you make of that?" I pointed at the strange object and Keith's green eyes widened.

"What in the world?" We watched as the crane began lowering the object to the ground; whatever it was, it was removed from the spike rather easily. I was dimly aware that everyone else from the stage room had joined Keith and I, but remained focused on the crane and its cargo until it dropped out of sight behind bigger skyscrapers.

"Well, that was strange. But come, my followers, for the show must go on!" Everyone (myself included) laughed at our boss's words. Believe it or not, the head of our little production was really named Frank; guess who _he _played. Looking at him now in his 'Sweet Transvestite' costume, he could have passed for Tim Curry's twin. But look a little closer, and you could see the differences between the two (Frank had different shaped eyes and a weaker jaw line than Tim). It didn't matter to us, though; our boss was Frank N. Futer come to life and we all adored him. In fact, I would bet every penny I earned at _Rocky Horror_ that Frank was hands down the best person to work for in all of New York. He treated us fairly and did everything he could to keep his workers happy. And he was right; the show had to go on and we still had a lot to do.

So that was that. Out of sight, out of mind, they say and that object (whatever it was) was out of sight now. We all headed back to the stage for some last minute preparations before we opened the theatre at 10:30 and that was the end of the whole affair. At least, that's what I thought.

Oh, how wrong I was.


	3. Well I Was Walkin' Down The Street

**Ch. 2: Well I Was Walkin' Down The Street  
**

_I'm tweaking the story a bit here… oh, wait, this is fanficiton and I can do that! Yay!_

It was a little after 10:15 when something unexpected literally ran into me. I had stepped outside to make sure our sign was lit up properly and sure enough it was. The words _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ were shining red light and above them, a pair of sensual red lips was poised, parted enough to reveal a glimpse of strong white teeth. I always got a thrill looking up at those words and the lips. Just seeing them made me feel alive and I always took a few minutes to admire the display. And that's what I was doing when some one ran into me.

Now, I may be a little small for my age, but I'm no weakling. That was what saved the two of us from falling onto the sidewalk; instead, I managed to keep my balance and so did the other person. Before I could get a good look at the person, a voice out,

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I-"

"Whoa, there. It's okay. Are you alright?"

The owner of the voice was a little boy no older than six or seven. He had light brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a white colored shirt and brown pants. But it was his expression that caught me eye; he looked tired and frightened and his eyes widened even more when they saw me.

At first, I wasn't surprised. I was wearing my work clothes, which was also my stage costume: a white long-sleeved shirt, black cloth leggings, a black vest, white socks, and black shoes with small heels. On top of that, I had on blood-red lipstick, dark eye shadow and mascara to highlight my dark blue eyes, and glitter brushed across my face. My dark brown hair was twisted up into a very weird-looking ponytail and I had a gold sequined top hat perched on my head, identical to that of Columbia's. So yeah, I was used to getting freaked-out looks. But loud voices sounded from further down the street and the boy shot a terrified look over his shoulder.

"Please, they're looking for me," he said, turning back to me, his eyes pleading for me to help him. I didn't know what was going on, but something told me that the boy had already told his woes to adults and it hadn't helped him at all.

"Come on then." I grabbed his hand and led him inside the theatre, guiding him away from the glass doors. I didn't see anyone pass by (big surprise), but I heard what sounded like an angry mob pass by not five feet away before heading off in another direction.

"Thank you, miss," the boy said. By now, I could hear the British accent in his voice. It was cute.

"Hey, no problem. You okay?" The boy nodded and I smiled and held out a hand.

"I'm Roxy." The boy took it.

"I'm James."

"Nice to meet you. So, what was _that_ all about?" James bit his lip and averted his gaze, looking crestfallen.

"What?"

"I… I don't think you'd believe me," he all but whispered. Oh, what I could have told him if he'd been older! A Rocky Horror fan not believe something? It would have been laughable had James not looked so dead serious.

"Well, I'm a pretty accepting person, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. So, are you lost and lookin' for your mom an' dad?"

"No. They died."

_Way to go, Roxy._ "Oh, I'm so sorry, James. Um… are you alone here in the city?"

"I think so. I got separated from," he paused, then said, "from my family."

"Okay. Well, maybe I can help you find them. Do you know their phone number. We can call them."

"We don't have one yet."

"Oh. Did you just now move here?" I asked, thinking he and his family must have just stepped off a ship or something.

"Yes. Or at least, I think so." His answers weren't making much sense and I was beginning to see why he was acting so scared. An adult would have lost patience by now. I, however, took another approach.

"Why don't you tell me what your family looks like, then. We can keep an eye out for them."

James gazed up at me again and I was struck by the feeling that he had decided to tell me something important. This time, my intuition was correct.

"You _would_ believe me if I told you, wouldn't you, Roxy?" he asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, Jams, I would," I assured him. And I knew it was true; I _would_ believe him because I honestly believed that after immersing myself in the _Rocky _Horror lifestyle, nothing could shock me at this point. And once again, I was wrong.

"My family and I… we flew here on a giant peach." I kid you not, the first words out of my mouth were,

"Oh, that was a peach on top of the Empire State Building?" James managed a small smile and nodded.

"And you flew it here? How'd ya do that?"

"With seagulls," he answered as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Wow. That's pretty good. So, who came with you? Aunts? Uncles? Cousins?"

"Well, after my parents died, I was sent to live with my Aunt Sponge and my Aunt Spiker."

"Sponge and Spiker? Who named THEM?" Granted I wasn't fond of my own full name (Roxanne Eleanor Mueller? I think not), but at least I had Roxy to fall back on. James's aunts… not so much.

"I don't know, but they were bad.""How bad?"

"They hated me." James dropped his eyes again. "They beat me and made me do all the work and they always yelled at me."

"Oh, James," I replied. It was all I could say. He nodded, but kept talking.

"But, two days ago, an old man saw me in our garden. He gave me a bag of green things and told me they would make me happy again."

"Did they?" Judging from how James looked, this guy needed to go back to wizard school.

"Well, I dropped them under my aunts' peach tree by accident. That's what made the peach so big."

"Did it make your aunts nicer?"

"No. They made money by making people pay to see the peach. They made me clean up at night. But, that's how I met my family."

"Wait a sec. _Met_ your family?"

"Yes. I was so hungry I had to take a bite of the peach. And when I did, a hole appeared and I crawled in. I made it all the way to the pit and inside were a bunch of huge bugs. They became my friends and now, they're my family. But we got separated a little while ago and I don't know where they are."

I won't lie to you, my head was spinning at this point. But my eye caught sight of my favorite picture hanging on the wall. It showed Frank lounging on his throne with Riff Raff, Magenta, and Columbia clustered around him. In the movie, Frank was addressing Brad and Janet, but tonight, his eyes were looking directly at me. His piercing gaze was all I needed to gather my thoughts.

"The police didn't believe you, huh?" James shook his head.

"No. And my aunts showed up too! I told everyone about my friends and I and how we flew the peach across the ocean, but they all laughed and said I was crazy. And the police chief was going to make me go with my aunts and, Roxy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think they want to kill me. They looked like monsters and they were so mad. I couldn't go with them, so I ran and people were chasing me."

"And then you bumped into me, right?" James nodded, looking scared all over again.

"I'm not crazy, Roxy. My friends, they're real and I…I want them." He said this in the same tone any another child would use to ask for his mother or father and my heart went out to him.

"I know you're not crazy, James. Believe me, I do." I took a breath and, deciding now wasn't the time to rant about what people thought of me, continued. "Sometimes, people have trouble accepting what they don't understand, but that doesn't excuse how they treated you tonight. And don't worry, my friends and I are going to help you."

"You will?" James's expression was one of such pure delight that I couldn't help smiling back."

"You bet. C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone." I led James through the lobby, taking care to stay between him and the pictures. I had him stay back a few feet away from the stage door before opening it and yelling in,

"Hey, guys. I need some help out here. And we need to keep it PG!"


	4. It's Not Often We Receive Visitors Here

**Ch. 3: It's Not Often We Receive Visitors Here**

_Still enjoying, I hope?_

Now, the people who come to see _Rocky Horror _at our theatre don't show up until 11:00 or so and we only allow people to enter if they're 16 and older. We don't get many families or young children knocking at our doors, but we've had our share of little ones who sneak away from their parents to find out what we're all about. And when we _do_ get such kids, we let everyone in the theatre know to keep their actions "PG." In other words: no cursing, no innuendos, and, if you're wearing certain costumes, cover up!

As soon as the words left my mouth, some of my co-workers stopped talking and Frank reached for his cape that he wore when making his grand entrance. Wrapping it firmly about his body, he rushed up to me with a worried expression.

"What is it, Roxy? Is everything alri-" Frank suddenly caught sight of James, who looked back at him with uncertain eyes. Frank immediately pasted on a wide smile and called,

"Well, hel-_lo_ there, young man. And who might you be?"

"I'm James Trotter, sir," James answered, looking more than a little unsure (I doubt he'd seen a man wearing make-up before).

"Well, aren't you a polite one. We don't get very many polite children here, do we, everyone?"

Considering that most kids we've encountered are continuously told that my friends and I are a bunch of lunatics, everyone was in agreement at this point.

"James got separated from his family, Frank. And the police aren't exactly helpful tonight."

"Oh no?" Frank shot me a puzzled look. I glanced down at James.

"This is Frank, my boss. He's a great guy and he'll believe your story too. Do you want to tell him what you told me or do you want me to sum it up?"

"I'll tell him," James replied. And to give the kid some credit, he did. James's voice wavered a few times as he told Frank his story, but that was it. Meanwhile, my co-workers' expressions were changing from curiosity to horror to fury at what James had to go through. Frank himself was wearing an expression we had all come to know and fear: narrowed eyes, flaring nostrils, and a clenched jaw. I had only seen him this mad once and it was enough. Let's just say our theatre has only had trouble with vandals once. _Once._

"Well," Frank said once James had finished. "I intend to have a few words with the police captain who obviously can't tell the difference between a sweet old lady and a murderous hag. I'll return shortly." Frank swept off, presumably to leave a complaint at the police station. True, it would alert authorities as to where James was, but police had a habit of avoiding our theatre and there's a reason for that. Last year, a group of policemen spotted a group of fans outside the doors, waiting for us to open. The fans all had long hair and were dressed as Transylvanians. The policemen flirted with them for a while and all seemed to go well. But I think it would have gone better for the boys in blue if those fans had actually been girls.

"You want anything?" I asked James. "A drink, some food, anything?"

"No thanks, Roxy." What it looked like he needed was a good night's sleep. I suddenly realized that he should have been in bed quite some time ago. Poor little guy.

"Well, at least sit down," Keith said, coming up behind us, dragging two folding chairs. Both of us were grateful to sit down.

"Don't mention it," Keith said when James thanked him. "It's not often we receive visitors here, let alone offer them hospitality." Thankfully, no one yelled out the participation line of "Horse brutality!"

"Roxy?"

"Yeah, James?"

"May I ask you something."

"Shoot."

"When you told me you didn't believe I was crazy, why did you believe me?"

For a second, I couldn't answer him. _How_ do you answer that question, especially when it's a little kid who's asking it? Well, you tell them the truth.

"I believed you, James, because people think _I'm_ crazy too. In fact, people think there may be something wrong with me." James sat up a little straighter, a frown crossing his face.

"But why would they think that about you, Roxy?"

"Well, as I'm sure you can tell by now, I'm part of a stage show. Everyone here is, actually. The play we put on is called _The Rocky Horror Picture Show,_ although we leave out the word 'Picture' when it's just the play. Anyway, the show is famous for being very weird and a little on the wild side. So, when people see me in the show and enjoying myself, they think I'm a strange person and tend to avoid me." What James said next shocked me.

"Well, I think you're the nicest person in New York, Roxy. And I don't think you're weird at all."

I couldn't recall the last time some one had told me that I wasn't weird. And to hear it coming from a boy as young as James was something I'd never expected in a million years. In fact, young children were often the most vocal about how strange my co-workers and I looked or acted. But there's always the exception, I guess, and it seemed that the exception was James.

"Hey, are people comin' tonight?" some one yelled from the stage. A good point; it was about 11:00, an hour before the show started.

"I'll check!" I yelled back. "Will you be okay without me for a sec?" I asked my small companion.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him!" The girl playing Columbia, a feisty little thing named Lacy, immediately jumped into my vacated seat. Lacy was decked out in Columbia's Time Warp outfit: a gold sequined tailcoat and hat, a pink sequined bowtie a multicolored sequined corset, striped shorts, fishnet stockings, blue socks, and blue sequined tap shoes. A tad risqué, perhaps, but more on the cute side.

"Go easy on him, Collie!" I called to her as I left.

"No worries, Rox! I'll have him covered in glitter when ya get back!" Everyone laughed, myself included, and I hurried to the lobby. Surprise, surprise, it was empty. Then again, the entire city was probably out having a manhunt for a child. Made me proud to be a New Yorker.

I was about to head back to the stage when movement off to the right caught my eye. It looked like people were getting closer to the theatre. Except that... they weren't quite people. Unless my eyes were deceiving me, what looked like a group of large bugs were coming closer to where I was standing.


	5. I Will EntertainEr Hehehe

**Ch. 4: I Will Entertain… Er…. Hehehe**

_This is why Disney will probably never hire me._

I knew without a doubt that these strange creatures had to be James' family. Their worried expressions and the fact that they were giant bugs kinda gave that fact away. I was about to call out to them when I heard the sounds of the angry mob headed my way again. In a few minutes, both parties would meet and then… well, I couldn't have that. My friends and I caused enough chaos at midnight; we didn't need any help!

I thought fast; what could I say that would get the bugs' attention, but not anyone else's? Ugh, if only… and then it hit me. I was the announcer for 'Rocky Horror' and if I was paid $100 a night to stir up a crowd, I could come up with something. So, taking a deep breath, I stepped outside to stand under the red light, pulled off my hat with a flourish, and called,

"Welcome, one and all, to the masterpiece that is _The Rocky Horror Picture Show!_ It's just a jump to the left and that's only the beginning!" By now, all six bugs were staring at me. I went on. "Enter our world where everything wild, everything fun, and everything sensual is right at your fingertips! Be you virgins or veterans, you're sure to find something or some _one_ you're looking for! So, shall we head up to the lab and see what's on the slab?"

From down the street, I clearly heard some one shout,

"What the hell are they up to _now?_" If only he knew.

"Are you addressing us, miss?" one of them, a grasshopper asked. I nodded and jerked my head toward the theater, indicating that they should come in.

"Better hurry; the man-hunt mob is coming this way." The six bugs suddenly proved to be the smartest people in the city; they didn't question me at such a crucial moment. Seconds later, we were all standing inside the theater. I paused in front of the door and sure enough, a police officer came into view a few seconds later. I gave him a (very evil) grin and waved at him.

"Don't worry, I'm actually a girl!" I called to him. He must have heard me because his face turned white and then red. However he didn't say anything; very wise on his part, actually and departed.

"Whatdya mean you're actually a girl?" another of the bugs- a centipede this time- asked. I turned back to them.

"Long story, but an amusing one. I'll tell you some other time. By the way, I'm Roxy."

"Well, then, Roxy, may I ask what this is about?" the grasshopper asked me.

"You're looking for James right?" Being blunt was often a good thing when it came to newcomers. In this case, it brought excitement rather than embarrassment.

"Yes, he's here. Yes, he's fine. Yes, he wants to see you. No, his aunts haven't shown up. Did I cover everything?" By now, the bugs were giving me stunned looks as well as grateful ones.

"Do unusual things happen often here?" the spider asked in a strange accent.

"Every night," was my proud response. And just to prove my point, there was a clack of stilettos and Frank himself strolled into view. And yes, he had taken off his cape.

"Roxy, is everything- oh, hello. You must be James's family." Frank flashed the bugs a wide grin. They were trying very hard (and nearly succeeding) not to freak out completely.

"This is Frank, my boss."

"Don't worry," Frank reassured them. "I don't allow little ones to see me like this, do I, love?"

"It's true."

"Oh, but forgive me. I imagine you must be so worried about your boy. Roxy, take them to James. I believe we may have more than our fair share of company tonight." Frank swept off toward his office and I motioned for the six to follow me.

"What kinda show _is_ this?" the centipede asked.

"One that is guaranteed to thrill you, chill you, and fulfill you."

"I beg your pardon?" the ladybug asked. She was looking at the pictures with a very unsure expression. Gotta love newcomers.

"_The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ is famous for being wild and a little weird. But the fans love it and keep coming back for more." I decided not to tell them about what people who _weren't _fans thought about the show. They'd find out soon enough.

We reached the stage door and I just threw it open. Everyone, James included, looked up (and no, he wasn't covered in glitter. Give us _some_ credit, people).

I had a witty remark planned, but didn't have time to say it. Before I could even open my mouth, James had rushed by me and had thrown himself into his family's arms. The six bugs hugged him tightly, looking like they were planning to let go of him sometime next year. I let them be, joining my friends who were clustered off to one side.

"And this is why Roxy introduces the show," Keith told everyone. "She can get _anyone_ to come here."

"Ha-ha. But guys, I just spoke to Frank."

"And?" Lacy asked.

"I think the police are gonna show up soon, along with Thing 1 and Thing 2."

"Jeeze." Keith ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "Did he say what he wants us to do?"

"No. But I have an idea."

"What?" I smiled another evil smile.

"We're paid to put on a show right?" My friends nodded.

"Well, then. Let's give the people what they want."

_Next chapter: Spiker, Sponge, and quite a few others get the show of a lifetime. All from my evil little mind._


	6. Let's Do the Time Warp Again!

**Ch. 6: Let's Do the Time Warp Again!**

_You knew this was coming! Enjoy insanity, Spiker and Sponge. *Evil laugh*_

"They're coming!"

"Damn, that was quick.," Keith muttered.

The theatre room were the other Transylvanians and I were standing was dark, but thanks to a small monitor above the door, we could see everything happening in the lobby. Jason Fredricks and Mellie Coleman, who played Riff Raff and Magenta, were already in position; Jason opening the door and Mellie lurking in the shadows.

Jason stepped aside and a police chief and three of his officers entered, along with two women trailing behind them. At least, I _think_ they were women, but they looked more like drowned rats to me. No wait, I take that back. I don't want to offend any rats.

From what James had told me, I knew the short fat woman was Sponge while the taller gaunt one was Spiker. I studied their faces carefully as best I could on the monitor. Sponge was looking about curiously without much interest, her piggy eyes not really registering where she was, only flashing in annoyance anytime Jason spoke. But Spiker's mouth was set in a hard line and her narrowed eyes were gleaming as she stared in disgust around her. She obviously had some cunning left in her bony body. Good; my friends and I were itching for some fun.

"Drop the charade, pal," the chief commanded Jason. "We've been told that a lost child has fond his way here. He's their nephew," the chief gestured at the hags, "and they're very worried about him."

"Bull," I snarled.

"Ten pounds of it, Rox," some one rejoined.

"Oh, he's here," Jason drawled in a perfect Riff Raff voice. "And so is the master."

"Oh, how lucky for us," Spiker said, her tone sarcastic. But she had stepped right into our trap.

"You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, WE'RE ALL LUCKY! HAHAHA!" Mellie nailed Magenta's line as she twirled out of the shadows and tossed a feather duster to Jason. Right on cue, a clock tolled six times and the first strains of our song began to play, echoing through the theatre.

"It's astounding," Jason sing-songed.

"Time is fleeting.

Madness…. Takes its toll." He beckoned to the group as Mellie goaded them towards him and to the door we were standing behind.

"But listen closely."

"Not for very much longer," Mellie assured them.

"I've got to…. keep control."

"Now lose it," I whispered. And Jason did. The music sped up and he sang out in fine form.

"I remember… doing the Time Warp! Drinking…. Those moments when… the blackness would hit me-" Jason and Mellie performed the much-beloved "elbow sex" handshake as they chased the victims towards us,

"And the void would be calling…." The door flew open, the lights glared and we all sang out,

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LETS'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

For the briefest moment, I caught sight of the stunned looks on the group's face. Too late had they realized that we had planned this, that they had stepped out of their world and into ours. And while there was chance of escape, they would not escape unscathed. I locked eyes with Spiker and gave her a menacing smile. Then, Dean Lennard (the Criminologist) called,

"It's just a jump to the left!" And off we went, shaking our bodies like dogs as we landed.

"And then a step to the riiiight!"

"Put your hands on your hips!" Dean commanded. We did, reaching up first before grabbing our hip.

"You bring your knees in tiiiiight!" But it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insaaaaaane!" We thrusted away happily, some of us aiming our hips at a significant other for effect.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

The other Transylvanians and I danced about on our own as Jason and Mellie sang the next verse. As they did, they draped themselves over the police officers, trying to make them as uncomfortable as possible, which honestly wasn't hard to do. Spiker and Sponge were receiving particular attention from Jason, who kept giving them leering looks, and they grabbed each others' hands like frightened kids. Yeah, not much fun, is it, ya hags?

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" Alright, Lacy was up with Columbia's solo. She grinned flirtatiously at the Chief as she sang.

"While I was walkin' down the street, just a-havin' a think!

When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink!" I always admired Lacy for being able to hit the high note just like Little Nell did.

"He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise!

He had a pick-up truck and the devil's eyes!

He stared at me and I felt a change!

Time meant nothing, never would again!"

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

Normally, Columbia performed a tap solo at this point, but we were eager for what came after the Time Warp, so we simply repeated the chorus once more. We jumped, stepped, reached, brought in, thrusted and at the very end, sank to the floor in a gasping, heart-pounding heap. I actually ended up with my head on Keith's stomach, looking right at Spiker and Sponge. The shock had worn off them a little bit and now they both looked furious. I grinned at them again and this time, I received Spiker's full-on glare. Geez, if looks could kill, I'd have been killed ten times over!

"Knock this off!" The chief's voice held a not of hysteria in it. Heh heh, the guy was close to snapping. Then again, he probably hadn't had the easiest of nights, but I didn't feel much pity for him. If he wanted to take the side of women who were probably related to Medusa, then let him suffer. Besides, I thought as I rose to my feet with everyone else, he'd already condemned me as a first-grade lunatic for being different. Let him enjoy what we had in store.

"I've had enough!" Spiker stood in front of us, apparently not hearing the beginning of the next song not paying attention to the cloaked figure slowly approaching behind her and the others. "Either you tell me where the boy is or so help me, I'll-"

"How do you do? I-

see you've met my

faithful handy man!" Frank sang from behind the two women and the four police officers. Once again, they were shocked into silence as we all bit our lips to keep from laughing. Frank nodded toward Jason, not missing a beat of his song.

"He's just a

little brought down because

when you knocked,

he thought you were the Candy Man!"

Frank swept by them, heading for the stage, where his throne had been set up. We stood aside, creating an aisle for our Lord to stride down, his stilettos clacking under his cape. Meanwhile, two Transylvanians managed to nudge Spiker and Sponge a little further down the aisle, giving them a good view of what was to happen next.

"Don't get strung out,

by the way I look!

Don't judge a book by its cover!

I'm not much of a man,

by the light of day!" Frank stood in front of his throne facing us. The moment had arrived. Be still, my heart.

"But by night,

I'm one HELL of a lover!" Frank threw off his cape, struck a pose, and sang,

"I'M JUST A SWEET TRANSVESTITE FROM TRANSSEXUAL TRANSLYVANIA! HAHA!"

Oh, the expressions on our "guests'" faces were priceless! I swear I heard their jaws hitting the floor, those people were so stunned. The chief was actually shaking! And as for the hags, it was a wonder their eyes didn't drop out simply because they'd stretched their eyelids to their fullest potential.

For those who don't know, Frank's current costume consisted of a black sequined corset, a necklace of oversized white pearls, black, elbow-length lace-up gloves, a black garter belt, black satin underwear, fishnet stockings, and white sequined stiletto heels. Not many men can pull off this look and appear sexy, but our boss could. Oh, could he _ever!_

Grinning wickedly, Frank executed a nimble hop-skip off the stage (no small feat while wearing six inch heels) and continued singing as he approached Spiker and Sponge.

"Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound? You look like you're both… pretty groovy." Frank moved closer to them, forcing them to back away from his (well-toned!) chest. "Or if you want something visual, that's not too abysmal, we could take in an old Steve Reeves movie!"

Spiker started to say something. I was faster.

"Glad they caught you at home," I said, gesturing to the women. "And they didn't come alone." I glanced at the officer, waggling my eyebrows at them. "They all seem to be in a hurry. We should invite them in, to our world of sweet sin. I don't think anyone will worry."

Frank turned his attention back to Spiker and Sponge as I stepped back among my fellow Transylvanians. They were all shooting me admiring glances and I could feel myself blushing. Normally, I took a little while to come up with suitable rhymes if I was going to be playing around with a song, but this time, it came so easily. All the better to knock two bullies down a few pegs!

"Hit it! Hit it!

I'M JUST A SWEET TRANSVESTITE!" I jerked my self back to the present, as Franks swept back down the aisle and chorused,

"SWEET TRANSVESTITE!" along with the others as Frank ended with,

"From Transsexual Transylvania!"

We all watched as Frank invited our victims to join him in his lab before sweeping out of the room. We all applauded wildly, as we usually did and trailed out of the room following Frank. I was among the last to leave, as planned.

"You coming?" I asked the chief.

"Huh?" Ahh, he was still shaken.

"We're not through with you yet. Don't you want to see Frank is bringing down from his lab?" (Frank himself had an apartment above the theatre. We referred to this as his lab).

"If you want, I'll give you a clue. They're lying," I pointed at Spiker and Sponge, "and their nephew James was telling the truth. About everything. I'll prove it."

"What are you talking about?" Sponge asked, speaking for the first time. Figures that'd be the first thing I'd hear from her.

"Come and see." I think I was strutting a bit as I led them out of the room and back to the lobby. I didn't have to turn around as I heard them gasp. Instead, I approached Frank as he discussed the past performance with Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper.

"So, what did you think?" my boss asked.

"It was… uh…" the Centipede chewed his cigar.

"Not really your thing?" I supplied.

"Thank you, Roxy. That sums it up nicely," Mr. Grasshopper replied, nodding at me. "But I must say, you put a lot of passion into your performance."

"Passion is one we never lack here, right, everyone?" Frank asked. We all cheered at that; passion and _Rocky Horror_ went hand-in-hand.

Once again, the police and the hags were shocked into silence. Later, we would explain to them that Frank had allowed the reunited family to remain in his apartment while we performed and watch on his set of private monitors if they wished. (We also sent one of tech assistants up to make sure several copies of the show were recorded; later, I planned to give one to James's family so that he could see it when he was older).

The chief was the first to recover.

"So, your nephew was making up stories, huh?" he asked, glaring at Spiker and Sponge. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"You actually believed them?"

"Took the words outta my mouth, Roxy," Centipede said, giving me a wide grin.

"And mine," Frank replied, frowning at the chief. The other officers had surrounded the hags at this point, but their cheeks were flaming red. Hopefully, they'd all learn from this.

"We'll, uh, we'll have to talk about everything that's happened," the chief stated, addressing Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper. "Whenever it's convenient for you."

The three discussed amongst themselves and I looked back at Spiker and Sponge. They were still sending hateful glares at us, but they seemed to know that there was no escape now. Serve them right.

"Everyone!" Frank called. "I think all of you should head for home and get some rest. You've done wonderfully tonight! I'll see you all tomorrow!"

So, yeah, we left the theatre that night feeling more than a little worn out, but very happy with what we accomplished. I was glad to be heading for home and bed, but I was also eager to see what would happen the next day. Funny; it had been a long time since I'd looked forward to anything other than _Rocky Horror_ with real anticipation. These days, family and social events left me feeling ostracized from what was considered the norm. Now, I had the opportunity to share the happiness of others without feeling like a social outcast. It was a good feeling and I hoped I wouldn't be let down.

I wasn't.


	7. Rose Tint My World

**Ch. 7: Rose Tint My World**

"Roxanne!" My mother's voice was better than any alarm clock.

"Please don't call me that!" I all but groaned back. Seriously, how was anyone in the city awake? After everything that happened last night (granted only my friends and I knew what had taken place during the final act), I would have thought everyone in New York would want to sleep in. But, judging from the sound of large machines somewhere in Central Park, I was wrong.

"Roxy?" My mother opened the door, quite dressed up and with make-up on.

"Hmmm?" I rubbed sleep out of my eyes.

"Come on; you have to get up and get dressed. _Nice_ clothes by the way."

"So, no fishnets?" I was joking, but Mom rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you heard about what happened last night, Roxy." I nodded.

"Well, there was a lot of confusion, but those women who showed up turned out to be lying about a lot of what they said and the police have taken them into custody."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh. My, I guess news travels fast. Anyway, the, er, _unusual_ travelers and that little boy are going to be living in Central Park. They'll be our neighbors."

"Is that right?" Today was looking up.

"Yes. The mayor had a team working all through the night setting up a house, along with all the comforts of a home."

"On the house right?" I grinned, but Mom looked embarrassed. Well, side with two evil women (even if just for a little while) and wake up feeling uncomfortable.

"The point is, Roxy, is that today is going to be a kind of welcoming party for them. An all day event in the Park, so hurry up and get ready. Your sisters are nearly set and your father's downstairs." Mom left the room and, like the good little girl I am, I got up and made my bed.

Oh, the joke wasn't lost on me, not by a long shot. Mom didn't know that our new neighbors and I were already well-acquainted, so she wanted to take precautions when it came to my unique hobby. Too late.

But I decided to humor my mother. So I picked out a white sleeveless blouse and a green summer skirt. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I put my hair up into a ponytail and picked out a pair of earrings Keith had given me for my birthday last year: a tiny pair of red lips. Fishnets were forbidden, but lips were allowed.

After everyone in the house was ready, we walked across the street to the Park, which was already crowded. My younger sisters, Katie (13), and Jenny (11) ran ahead of me and my parents walked behind me. Unbeknownst to my mother, I had slipped a little housewarming gift of my own into the bag I was carrying, but I would get to that later.

I have to admit that I _was_ impressed at the sight of the new house, obviously crafted from the pit of the giant peach. A nice sorry-for-almost-getting-your-kid-killed present.

My parents and sisters drifted off, leaving me alone. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted who else, but the police chief from the night before. Perfect.

"Morning, Chief," I trilled. I swear the guy jumped about a foot at the sound of my voice. Obviously, he knew who I was.

"Morning, miss, uh…"

"Roxy. Just Roxy." I grinned at him, pushing my hair behind my eras and displaying my earrings. "So, did you enjoy the show last night?"

"Well, I-"

"Oh come now, I'm sure you saw _something_ you liked." The Chief's face was turning red as a tomato and I was just getting warmed up.

"And, as I informed one of your fellow officers, I am actually a girl, so-"

"Hey, I wasn't even there when… _that_ happened."

"You sure?"

"Roxy!" The Chief managed to slip away as James approached me, followed by a group of kids. He looked better, having gotten a full night's sleep and wearing a new outfit.

"Morning, James. Doing well?" He nodded and turned to his friends.

"This is Roxy, the girl who helped me last night."

One of the group, a little girl with braids and glasses, smiled shyly at me.

"I like your earrings," she said. Excellent, an opening.

"Thanks. Official symbol of 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show!'"

"Are you really a Rocky Horror girl?" another little boy asked me.

"Yeah. Why?" The boy looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, my big brother told me that people from the Rocky Horror show are all weird and completely crazy. But you don't look crazy."

"Roxy's not crazy," James said, giving me a smile. "She's really nice and she's not weird at all."

"Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain," was my reply.

"What?" the little girl asked.

"Nothing. But, thanks, James, I kinda needed to hear that." I wasn't kidding about that; it was nice to know that no matter what the future held for me, there would be one family who didn't think I was a complete psycho.

I watched James and his friends run off, intent on having a good time. Well, good for him; the little guy deserved it.

As I moved through the crowd, I still got a decent number of stares, mainly from people who knew me or my family. But I ignored them, as I now had a mission to complete.

I had to search for fifteen minutes before I finally found who I was looking for. The newly-formed family was gathered on the newly-built back porch, talking to numerous people, including my own parents. Hmm, this could be fun.

"Oh," my mother said as I approached. "This is our older daughter-"

"Hey, Roxy," Centipede greeted me.

"Hi." Now, I can't be sure, but I think some one snapped a picture of my parents' faces. Gotta remember to track that person down, as I _need_ a copy of that picture.

"Roxy was a huge help last night," Mrs. Ladybug was kind enough to tell my parents. "If it wasn't for her and the rest of her theater group, well, I don't know what we'd have done."

"Oh, you… know about Roxy's performing?" my mother asked carefully. Please, keep this up!

"Well, from what we saw, it was certainly an interesting show," Mr. Grasshopper replied with a slight chuckle. "And Roxy is an excellent performer."

""What was that dance called again?" Earthworm asked, raising his head to about the level of my shoulder.

"The Time Warp. Oh, by the way," I reached into my bag and pulled out a tape. "Thought you might like a copy of the show last night." I handed it to Centipede. "Courtesy of Sam Kendal, our tech master."

Amidst the chorus of "thank you's," I glanced at my parents once more. They looked both proud and uncomfortable and I had a feeling that any bad feelings about my participation in the Rocky Horror show were more or less gone.

But when I look back on the events of that summer, that wasn't my proudest moment. Nor was it when, later that evening, I was given a public thanks by James and his adoptive family. And nor was it when, two years later, I landed the part of Columbia in a traveling show of Rocky Horror. No, for me, the best part came when the newest club opened in New York City (The Spider Club is now the top of the list in terms of classy places to go). And what was the first act performed there? Why, it was 'Time Warp,' performed by my theater group. And as we took our bows, I met the eyes of the seven people I called friends and neighbors knowing that, thanks to them, neither I nor any followers of Rocky Horror would never be considered crazy.


End file.
